Blue Skys
by dangirl13
Summary: harry is expiriencing new and exciting feelings. could this be love and if so will he be able to tell them?
1. Default Chapter

1

There was just too much work! Frustration and anger now filled his once sweet and gentle emerald eyes. The brunette balled his long elegant fingers into a fist and slammed it hard on the old oak table breathing deeply. Why was school so hard? It was his final year at Hogwarts and he wasn't going to screw it up.

"Harry?" He could tell by the gentle tones in her voice, only ones you would use with those closest that Hermione was behind him. "Harry, is everything alright?"

He sighed, he didn't want her to worry about him right now, or worse make him an all day study schedule. She came over to the table and sat down next to him. Resting her hand on his shoulder the kind touch made him jump, she frowned. This gesture was supposed to be warm and comforting, he had made it seem like she had tried to harm him. Why was he suddenly so jumpy?

"What's wrong," she lowered her voice, "Is it ... you know who?"

"Hermione, it isn't anything that would threaten your or anybody else's safety." He finally looked up at her and smiled, she still looked concerned. "Look Hermione I'm fine."

Somebody behind them cleared their throat trying to get their attention sounding rather annoyed. They turned to face the direction the noise came from and came face to face with a huffy Madam Pince.

"I'm going to ask you two to either leave or speak quieter because you are distracting others in the library that are here to study and read. This is your only warning." She raised an eyebrow and spun on her heal, heading back to her desk.

Harry turned back to face the books piled in front of him. Hermione turned toward the table, lifted her head up high and straightened her back. She looked over at Harry, who was now frantically searching for his book bag which he had somehow lost under all the books, and realized her hand was still on his shoulder. She immediately removed it from his arm and laid both hands in her lap. Sighing, he surfaced from the ocean of books with his book bag.

"Let's go. I get the feeling we're not wanted here." He grabbed the strap of his book bag and dragged it out of the library. Hermione followed, like a loyal dog would its master. She pushed her way through the beautifully carved mahogany doors and stepped into the hallways that would normally take her breath away because of its sheer beauty, but today it didn't. It was raining outside so much it was as dark as night, and the warm carefree laughter that usually filled these hallways had been replaced with a cold dead silence. A shiver ran up and down her spine, she could feel the goose bumps rising. Harry stopped and turned to face her.

"Are you coming?" He chuckled, feeling better now that he was out of the library. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Taking a closer look at his friend he could tell she was uncomfortable and scared by her surroundings. He had known her too long to think anything else no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I'm fine." She smiled, but her eyes betrayed her, one glance into them was like one glance into her very soul. He knew her every thought and feeling through those eyes and she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" Taking in a long breath she closed her eyes and sighed, this always made her feel better.

"It's not right;" her eyes were still closed tightly, "Hogwarts doesn't feel like Hogwarts right now. There aren't any people outside because it's raining, no one's in class because it's Christmas Vacation, the only people in the hallway right now are you and me. It is day but it is dark, too dark, to think it to be day. I'm sorry but that says slasher movie to me. Don't you find the setting unnerving? At least just a little?"

He had never even let that thought pass his mind, but now that she had mentioned it he realized she was right. Dragging his book bag, he stepped closer to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes Hermione." She did and saw Harry starting right back with his hopelessly messy hair and his silly glasses. If you could take those away you'd be able to see his perfect jewel eyes and his smile was so bewitching. The only imperfection on the boys face was the scar that had brought him fame and misery that he would never be able to run from. "We're just gonna go back to the Common Room. There's no way anybody can get us in there okay. You'll be safe." She nodded.

He bent down and pulled the strap of his book bag up over his shoulder. When he pulled himself back up Hermione seemed more confident. They began to silently walk down the corridors. As both of them passed the moving pictures the hair on his neck stood up. He finally realized his hands were clenched so tightly around the strap of his book bag that his knuckles were white, so he let go relaxing his arm, letting it sway back and forth as he walked. Neither of them talked to each other for what seemed like forever, until they saw the familiar smiling face. She sat there in her frame as happy as she could be in her garden sipping tea, wearing her shiny silk dress. Setting down the fine blue china, she swallowed the tea that was in her mouth and sighed.

"Mmm ... That's good tea. Oh right, password?"

"Red Cap." Hermione said it as calmly as she could manage to get her voice to sound at the moment. The painting swung out to reveal the hole in the wall that would lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. They both stepped through into the crimson room with the brightly colored furniture surrounding the fireplace whose flames were dancing happily and burning brightly. Hermione sighed with relief as she heard the portrait shut softly behind them. She stood there a moment staring at her feet. Looking up she found Harry had already made himself comfortable on one of the couches. She walked to the overstuffed couch and sat down next to him.

"Is this better?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Yes. Thank you for bringing me back here. I probably would have stayed there frightened like a deer caught in headlights." He looked up and smiled.

"Glad I could help."

They both sat back watching the flames put on their show in the fireplace. Harry had been so angry earlier at himself for letting the work pile up the way it did, the teachers for giving him all this work and the world because he's a hormonal teenager, but all this stress that he was sure would be with him forever disappeared. Why? Why did it just seem to get up and walk away?

/Okay Harry let's see when did the weight of the world leave your shoulders? I was sitting in the library doing potions homework when ... /

He sighed. "Shit."


	2. 2

2

The orb in the middle of the room glowed an eerie green that made Goyle's skin crawl. Why did they come down here every night? The bleach blonde head of his friends bobbed up and down as he chanted something Goyle couldn't understand. They had been in the dungeons for about twenty minutes and there was still about forty minutes more before the ritual was over and they could return to their dormitory pretending none of this had ever happened. He played no significant part in this; his only job was to bring Malfoy something when he asked for it. Why Malfoy couldn't get these things himself he didn't know.

"Goyle! Quit daydreaming and hand me the black candle!"

This was new, but Goyle was too afraid what Malfoy might do to him if he questioned the change to ask. Sighing he turned around and stepped toward one of the candle holders. Each one were up to his hip and had their own pattern on it, this one depicted a giant snake swallowing a man and his noble steed whole. He took the candle out of its holder and brought it over to Malfoy, wincing as the scolding wax dripped onto his fingers cooling on the spot. Both just stood there looking at each other.

"What do I do now?"

Malfoy sighed and shook his head. "Place the candle on top of the sphere."

Goyle nodded and walked to the center of the room where the orb was just floating as if some invisible person was holding this ball of pure energy up. Malfoys already fast chanting sped up so it didn't even sound like a language any more. He was now sweating; he didn't like the orb from ten feet away and at arms length made this huge teen want to throw up. The boy set it down and the candle sunk into the sphere until it was completely gone. All of a sudden the room filled with pure white light and they were both knocked down.

/What have I done? / The room got dark and they both lost consciousness.


	3. 3

3

She stood in the doorway not believing the sight in front of her, it was so beautiful. The sunlight poured through the huge arched windows and bathed the sheets with daylight. The scarlet hangings were drawn back behind the boy letting the morning beams cradle him in its warm embrace. His hair was tousled and his face so relaxed, so childlike though he was almost a man, he deserved the title for no other man had to endure the pain of losing family and friends over and over to the same foul creature that had once been human and had a heart of it's own. That scar would always remind him of all the hurt, how she wished she could make it all better, had gone through it instead of this fallen angel. If she could just kiss him until the pain was gone, until the world around them disappeared.

But they were friends she shouldn't be thinking that way they were practically brother and sister caring for each other but always goofing off and playing jokes. Besides, she had no idea how Harry felt. Could he actually feel something for her? The mousy friend who has been there when he was always in need? She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship or make him feel uncomfortable.

/It's just a crush. You'll get over it soon and then everything will go back to normal. / She knew she was wrong these feelings were so strong they were tearing the poor girl apart, but now she would have to put her feelings aside and put his into consideration. /There's no way he could like me I'm just his friend and that's enough. /

She moved over to the bed and sat down on the very edge of it. Hermione looked around, everyone that would be there to question her presence was gone, even Ron who always stayed back on the holidays so Harry wouldn't be lonely, but his parents demanded he be at Charlie's wedding. She didn't know the girl or her name, all she knew is that she is a very pretty girl and met Charlie while rescuing a nest of dragon eggs from a pack of wolverines. She had to laugh, /what a weird way to meet the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with, / she sighed, /it's two in the afternoon. I think I should wake Harry up so he can get something to eat. /

She placed her hand on the side of his smooth cheek, pulling it over his perfect features stopping at his lips. Running her fingers over them she thought of all the things she longed to do so badly, but she knew she could not, a friendship was at risk.

"Harry?" She had only said his name and her heart beat faster, so fast in fact she thought it might jump right out of her chest.

"What?" He was still so tired he did not realize who was in the room. When he opened his eyes he was startled, for he thought he had seen an angel. The auburn hair fell over her shoulders hovering above his face; the morning light coming from the windows made her snow-white glow and gave her a golden halo, her chestnut eyes soft and comforting. Not believing he reached out to tough the being and his hand rested upon her cool pale cheek. Harry sat up and blinked a few times and found his angel was none other than Hermione.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

He placed his hand in his lap and sat there saying nothing for a moment, just staring at the girl in front of him. She was so beautiful, why had he not noticed this earlier? He felt so stupid, he had almost kissed her! Could he have feelings for HERMIONE?

/What am I thinking? Hermione is my friend. FRIEND! Just calm down. I'm just tired that's all. I don't love her I'm just tired; I'm confused when I'm tired. /

"Harry, are you alright?" He nodded. "You don't look so good. You should get something to eat before they stop serving lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes Harry. It's 2 right now."

"Right," he threw the covers off himself and jumped out of bed. "Well, if you don't mind I'd like to change."

"Oh!" Hermione blushed, she had forgotten where they were and that Harry was still in his pajamas. "I'll wait for you in the Common Room then?" He nodded; she walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind her.

/Keeping my feelings a secret might be a little harder than I'd hoped. /


	4. 4

4

Harry pushed through the giant doors stepping out into the cold winter air. He sighed and saw his breath, a white mist that hovered for a second then completely vanished. Finding this entertaining he did this a few more times, thinking it more amusing each time he did, only to be stopped when something cold and wet hit him right between the eyes. A snowball. He brushed the snow off his face and looked wildly around for the person who had thrown it. There she stood only a few feet away with the biggest smile on her face, proud that she had caught the famous Harry Potter off guard and hit him with a simple snowball. Hermione winked at him and threw yet another snowball hitting him in the chest and leaving a white smear on his black robes. He smiled, this was war.

He bent down, scooped in the white powder into his hands and shaped it as fast as he could, but not fast enough because he could feel the soft icy ball hit him in the back of his head slowly melting and trickling down his neck. When Harry was once again standing he had found another patch of cold on his body, she had hit his knee, but the joke was on her because while she had hit him twice and laughed at his expense he had made many snowballs that now lay at his feet. He threw the first one at her in the stomach, the next on in the face, the back of the head, shoulder, leg, arm. Eventually all they could see were snowballs flying in every direction always hitting their targets. They both stood there soaked to the bone, freezing and exhausted. "Give up?" Harry said.

"No way! I won't let a boy beat me!"

"Fine."

He knew he couldn't beat her in a snowball fight, so he forgot about the snow and tackled Hermione. Her eyes were wide as the brunette's body collided with hers and sent them both to the ground. He put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to stay on the ground, she was pinned. She was angry but too tired to push Harry off of her and when he smiled, looking so pleased with himself that just made her angrier.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Do you give up now?"

"No!"

Suddenly a surge of energy shot through her and she pushed him off her and onto the snow. Harry now lay on his back to find the tables had turned; Hermione was straddling him and was holding snow in both hands threateningly. She leaned over to whisper into his ear and all he could see was the back of her head. He leaned close enough to smell her hair, he couldn't help himself. He breathed her scent in. She smelled of jasmine.

"No one tackles me."

She sat back up and winked at him. /I had no idea Hermione could be so hot./ Harry was brought back from the trance he seemed to be In when she took the snow that was in her hands rubbed it in his face till the it was as red as a cherry. He suddenly sat up causing her to fall off him sputtering and gulping air in.

"Ow!" Hermione managed to say through her fit of giggles. Harry narrowed his eyes and she knew what was going on got up and took off and he followed. He made a flying tackle and brought her down. She was laughing and out of breath.

"Harry what are you ..."

He leaned his head down and lightly kissed her on the lips.


	5. 5

5

"Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" He lay there on his bed face down in the pillow with the scarlet hangings pulled around him still in wet clothing, thinking about what happened earlier that day. Harry rolled over, face deep red and blotchy. "God," was all he could manage to say before sleep consumed the boy.

-----Earlier-----

He made a flying tackle and brought her down. She was laughing and out of breath.

"Harry what are you ..."

He leaned his head down and lightly kissed her on the lips. This warm sensation filled him starting from the pit of his stomach and spreading in every direction. It seemed for that moment everything, all the homework, school, Malfoy, Voldimort didn't matter, he had Hermione... or did he?

The brunette's eyes shot open full of horror and stood up so quickly he wobbled as if he were dizzy. He shook his head and blinked a few times as if hoping what had just happened had all been a dream of some kind. When nothing had changed he began to breath faster.

"I-I-I-I... gah... I a-am so-so sorry. I have no idea why I-I k-ki... did that. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

With that his eyes began to water so he took off toward the castle so she wouldn't see him like this/ so unsure, confused and scared. He cared for Hermione so much it hurt him to just not be with her, to not be near her and he couldn't take it if she were to just reject him and dismiss all his feelings. He would rather die. There was no solution he could come up with that would fix the mess he just made, so he just kept running until he hit something. Harry found himself on the ground and stood up to see that he had made it back to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Red Cap." He said his voice now low, barely audible.

The painting swung open once again to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. So he ran through the Common Room, up the boy's staircase and into his dormitory, finally letting the tears he had been fighting back fall.

-----

She just sat there in the snow sopping wet, cold and confused. /What just happened? What I think just happened could not be real. Could it? No. No... Yes, it did. /

"But why?" Hermione said now3 thinking aloud. "Could he have found out how I felt? Was he just toying with my emotions?"

Now she knew Harry would never do anything so mean but she could not think of any other reason for what just happened. She felt too much at once and found the sudden surge of emotions tiring. She fell back onto the soft wet ground and let it all out. After what seemed like hours she gasped, a thought had just entered her mind that until now she thought would be foolish to believe.

"Harry."

She got up and ran as fast as she could toward the castle.


	6. 6

6

Hello! I wanted to say thank you to all of you who are reading my story. I put my heart and soul into all my writing and it just makes me feel so great to know people do like my story even though my chapters are so short. So again thank you! I love you all!-

-dangirl13

-----

The young girl leaned up against the wall panting, the cold rough texture of the stone giving her Goosebumps. /Okay now where could Harry be? / She rested her chin in her hand and sighed. Never had she run such a distance, all the way from the grassy rolling hills, clear glassy water that was the Hogwarts grounds to here.

Wait where is here? Hermione had been so focused on finding Harry she had paid absolutely no attention to where she had been going. Her head snapped up and she saw nothing more than the portraits all of which were smiling and seemed to be happy in front of her, this was so painfully familiar. She turned her head and saw the Fat Lady who, like every other portrait, had the biggest smile on her face.

Hermione stood up and dusted off her robes which right now felt like armor. It was so uncomfortable and heavy. /How was I able to run in this with the state they're in? /

"Are you alright deary?"

"Hm... Oh! I'm sorry. Did you happen to see a boy my age run in here?"

"Yes run is the perfect word actually because that is exactly what the boy did, he ran right into me, said the password and I swear ran as fast as humanly possible in there."

"Thanks." She moved forward but the portrait didn't open.

"Password?"

"Oh right!" She hit herself in the head. "Red Cap."

The portrait swung open and she stepped on in. Harry was no where in sight. /So he's in his room. / She began to head for the boy's staircase but thought better of it and sat down on the couch. There she sat sinking into the couch just staring blankly into the fireplace. The simplicity of the fire amazed her and yet it could be used for so many things, as a source of light, warmth, to cook food over or in her case simply stare at it. It was so beautiful it was hypnotizing, why couldn't she just look away? It looked so warm and inviting like the feelings she had for Harry. That was it that was why she liked it so it reminded her of Harry, but then again what didn't anymore?

"To think ... muggle made." She laughed, but then sighed. "That's it I have to go up there and see him. She got up and walked up the spiral staircase, not making a sound till she came to the door. There she stood trying to gather as mush courage she could muster squeezing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. She held it for a moment and exhaled her heart beating a million times a minute as she got a firm hold on the door knob.

"Come on Hermione you can do this. It's just Harry. You've been in here a million times before it shouldn't be so different now," she whispered to herself.

She turned the doorknob and stepped cautiously into the room shutting the door softly behind her. The room was dim, dismal and quiet. Every bed empty, except for one... Harry's. The scarlet hangings were pulled around his four poster bed so she could not see its occupant. She went over to the bed and slowly pulled the hangings back behind the bed to find Harry.

There he lay sleeping so soundly, his face so relaxed free from the stress of every day life for now at least. He even had the smallest most innocent smile on his face one could manage to have. A warm smile spread across her face and she sat down at the end of the bed trying not to wake him.

/Why did he have to do that? /

----Earlier----

He leaned his head down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Oh, it felt so right. /What took him so long? /

Her heart was racing and she couldn't breath but she loved every moment of it. His wet nose brushed up against her cheek and she giggled so innocently but he didn't notice. All of a sudden he stopped and jumped up, trying to explain himself but she wasn't listening, she was trying to figure out why he had stopped. /Did I upset him? Am I bad at it? Why did he stop? Did that just happen? Oh my God is he crying? / He took off toward the castle.

"Harry!"

She just sat there in the snow sopping wet and confused. /What just happened? What I think just happened could not have been real. Could it? No. No... Yes it did. /

-----

/Why did he have to do that? To leave me when I was so vulnerable, my feelings for him out in the open. The only thing I can think of is... / She brushed the hair out of his face. Hermione took his hand in hers and a huge smile spread from one ear to the other.

"He loves me."

Her eyelids began to droop, sleep finally catching up to her. She lay down and closed her eyes finally letting herself rest.


	7. 7

Author's note: I'm sorry about taking me so long to update but I did so I'm very proud of myself, and so should you. Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read this. It really means a lot to me. So here's the 7 chapter. I hope you enjoy!

7

He felt like he was weightless, floating even, up, so far away into the starry heavens with a cloud to rest his head on and a blanket so conveniently draped over him warm and yet protective like a mothers hug. The brunette sighed, so content.

He rolled over and draped his arm over something. Harry wanted to open his eyes and see what he had his arm around but his eyes refused to open, as if they had been super glued shut. So he gave it and kept his eyes shut as the mystery being rolled over, now even closer to him. Harry didn't freak out though; whatever or whoever this was made him feel... everything at once, happiness, joy, loved, in love... He just simply felt wonderful.

Harry placed his hand on its side to find cloth, a shirt perhaps, but he wanted to feel this being. So he slid his hand under the shirt and rested it on the abdomen. The skin was cool and smooth. He pulled his hand down ever so slowly trying to take it all in, maybe even get a picture of what it looked like. So very smooth like silk. He came upon a hole, wait not a hole a belly button, and ran his finger around the rim.

How beautiful it must be. Nothing this innocent, so gentle could be less than angelic. It squirmed a little and let the cutest sound escape its lips. A giggle. It made his body quiver with excitement. He could almost put a face with that giggle. It was so obvious it was painful.

/I know this. I know this. I know... /

"Hermione?" It was barely a whisper.

There he laid his eyes now wide open; he had his hand on her waist! His face began to get very hot, now as red as the very hangings pulled around his bed. Oh, how he wanted to pull away, but he didn't want to wake her so he stayed there while his mind was searching for an answer. /Why is Hermione in my bed? She was not here when I went to sleep. I shouldn't be here... No wait it's my room she should be the one who has to leave. What do I have my hand on? /

Harry looked down between the two of them to find his hand intertwined with hers. Her skin was so supple and the way she held his hand was so gentle and as though she never wanted to let go. He stroked her hand with his thumb, over and over the soft texture that is her skin. With his other hand he brushed stray strands of hair behind her ear so to see her face and a warm sweet smile spread across her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered open to reveal her two chestnut colored gems, she seemed to just glow. At that moment he forgot how he had no idea when or how she got in his room on his bed, just that she was there and how nervous he was. By the look on her face he guessed it showed.

"Good morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes I'd have to say that was the best I have slept all year. He blushed lightly and her brow furrowed, looking deep into his eyes as if searching for a reason he looked so uncomfortable.

"What's on your mind?" He simply looked down at their hands, her head following the direction of his. She saw what he was blushing over, finally getting it, blushing furiously.

/Oh God! I'm in his bed holding his hand! No wonder he seems uncomfortable! He was sleeping in his bed and you come in and slept in his bed without his consent! Of course he's going to be uncomfortable! He should be furious telling me to get out of his bed, but he isn't? /

He slid his hand out of hers very slowly, as if he really didn't want to. "Hermione about yesterday... I want to say... I'm sorry about kissing you..." He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently. He looked away from his sheets and at Hermione.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"For sleeping in your bed."

A huge smile spread across his face and he chuckled a bit. "No. No, I'm not. I'm kinda glad you did because now I can see how messy your hair can really get." He extended his arm and rumpled her hair.

"Gah! Stop it!" She pushed his hand away, Hair all in her face, now wearing the same bright smile Harry had on.

"That's it."

She reached down and took the pillow she had been sleeping on and whacked Harry in the head with it. He just sat there, his hair messy and in his face when the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. Again she swung it aiming for his head but her pillow collided with his. He had blocked it. The downy soft pillow hit her shoulder; she hit him in the stomach. This continued for a few minutes until they heard a ripping noise; the pillows had ripped right open. There were feathers everywhere coming down softly and slowly, just like the snow outside. Hermione fell down on her bed laughing hysterically.

"No, don't laugh those were my only pillows." He had said this with a grin firmly in place; he couldn't help it, because everything in his dorm was now completely covered in feathers that had once resided in his pillows, Hermione included. Her laughter began to ease up now only a mere giggle, finally stopping when Harry lay down next to her.

"I really am sorry Hermione." His voice was now serious.

"Why? The pillow fight was my doing." She rolled over to face him, her head propped up by her hand. He rolled over. She had no idea what he was talking about; and she was the smart one of the three of them.

"You know for..." She cut him off.

"Harry," she sighed, "You don't need to be sorry... I don't want you to. Don't you see? I care about you, so much, and I know you do too. When you had kissed me it had made me so happy but then you stopped and took off leaving me in the snow vulnerable. If you're going to be sorry about anything be sorry about that. It took me awhile, but I finally figured out why you left me out there cold and alone... It was because you do in fact return the feelings I have for you, and you didn't want to pull away and find that I didn't feel the same way and lose me as a friend and a lover... But that won't happen Harry because... I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close into a hug. Her warm body up against his, her chest pressed into his. Slowly, he took his hands away from his sides and wrapped them around her. He looked down at her, the two beautiful chestnut eyes of hers usually so bright, so full of hope were now welling up with tears. She simply took his breath away, how could she maintain that beauty, that wit, that air about her when she was about to burst into tears, had feathers sticking every-which-way out of her hair, her clothing and not to mention she had just told him she loved him and he still hadn't said anything. /Wait... she just said she loved me and I haven't said anything? / He smiled gently and tipped her chin up with his finger.

"Hermione, I love you more than you could ever imagine."

He pulled her face up to meet his and he lightly brushed his lips against hers, but that wasn't good enough for her. Somehow she managed to put her arms around his neck with her eyes closed. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss. A swell of emotions rose up inside of them both leaving them disoriented and wanting more. Her sweet spit mingled with his as the two continued to kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip as if asking for permission. He parted them letting her tongue slip in. She then stroke his tongue with hers, a light massage, making him more excited. Finally they pulled apart needing to breathe and get some air. They just lay there with their arms wrapped around each other in silence just happy that they were there right now and they had each other.


	8. 8

Author's note: Yeah so I've fixed the last chapter a bit. It's nothing drastic it's just the part before I fixed was bothering me. So thank you all again for the reviews and I hope you all have a nice day! Oh and by the way if you all want a lemon write to me saying if you do or not. This chapter, if done at all, will be separate from the story and you will miss nothing crucial. So go vote.

8

"Move already so I can beat you!" Hermione just sat there, her face anxious. Harry leaned back in his chair grinning, there was absolutely no way she could beat him, his plan was foolproof. Suddenly her face relaxed and moved her queen two spaces.

"Checkmate." She smiled. What? Was that it? The game was now over? But his plan was foolproof; nobody could beat him with that plan. How had she beaten him? He had spent months working on it so he could finally beat Ron mercilessly in a game of chess and Hermione his girlfriend had beaten him with the strategy he made it for the king of chess. His jaw dropped, sitting there for a minute not saying anything, Hermione enjoying every second of it. She knew this strategy was not originally intended for her but for Ron.

/If that is the best he can come up with he should start thinking of taking up another game or become more dedicated to Quiditch. /

"Another Game?" She shook her head no; she felt that she needed to be better at something than him that didn't have to do with academics. "Oh come on Hermione please! Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEEEEAAASSE!" While he had been begging her for a rematch he had gotten up and out of his chair and stepping closer to her with each "please". He now stood right in front of her, and smiled. "Just one more game?"

"No."

"Why do you find so much pleasure in denying the one thing that I want?"

"Because I like to see you beg."

"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to bother you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the-"

She stood up and he stopped bracing himself for whatever might come next like a pillow to the head. He just stood there waiting for the blow that would start it all. She leaned up and kissed him gently, but passionately. That same warm feeling returned as she nibbled on his lower lip, so lovingly. /This is just perfect. /

She pulled away and took a step back. He sighed and saw her stretch out her hand. Harry, puzzled, peeled back the fingers to find a black king chess piece.

"You really want to play again?"

"Yes."

They sat down setting up the chess board for the next game.


	9. 9

"So have you started studying for the N.E.W.T.'s yet?"

They walked hand and hand through this winter wonderland. The soft snow crunched beneath their feet. The brunette looked up at Hermione, nose and cheeks lightly dusted with pink from the cold of the winter air. A smile spread across his face.

"No. No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"They're five months away, Hermione."

"So. IT doesn't hurt to get a jumpstart on things, that way you're well and ready with no doubts in your mind that you'll get anything less than an A. Besides it's not healthy cramming 5 months of education into your head the night before. You could fall asleep during the test if you don't get any sleep the night before. Let me tell you something. It you get 3 out of a hundred on your N.E.W.T.'s I will have to hurt you."

HE stared into those chestnut eyes trying to see if she was at all serious, which she was being completely honest. He laughed; she actually believed that he would put it off till it was too late.

"Look, I have too mush riding on this test, my career options, how much pay I could get and possibly you, I would not just gamble with all that just because I wouldn't want to study."

That last comment caught her off guard. How could he ever think that? She loved him, probably more than any other person could love any other person could ever love another human being. That girl loved him so much it would tear her apart if one tear would find its way to his eyes, his two beautiful emerald eyes that she would just stare into forever if she could. She could tell him anything, he made her laugh, and they had fun together, and even if you were to strip all that away she would still love him, deeply and truly love him. They were meant for one another. Now that she had him she would never let go, she couldn't live without him, just plain and simple, and no stupid test could ever change that. Hermione stopped and made him look into her eyes.

"Harry…" Her voice was gentle and barely above a whisper. "You could never lose me. I love you and no test could ever change that, but I refuse to let you slack off. I'll just have to find a way to make this interesting for you."

She giggled. He got the biggest smile she had ever seen on anyone's face when she had said that. "May I ask you as to how you might keep my attention … maybe a demonstration?"

"Well if you get an answer correct …"

Her hands slid up from his stomach, over his robes, up and onto the cool smooth skin of his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. Those two perfect eyes shut and came closer and closer till the lashes lightly tickled his cheek. Their lips met and he was suddenly warm and his heart began to speed up. Her bubble gum tongue slid into his mouth and stroked his, his breathing was getting more excited, trying to contain himself and not go too far. They broke apart.

"So that's what I'll get if I get a correct answer while you're quizzing me?

"Yep."

"So Then what will I get it I'm wrong?"

"Depends on how hard the question was."

He sat down on the white soft powder leaning up against a tree. Harry looked up at Hermione with big sad puppy dog eyes, motioning for her to sit with him. She shook her head no. Not only did he have puppy dog eyes but now he had stuck out his bottom lip, he was so cute she couldn't resist. She sat down in his lap, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. They sat there for a few minutes not needing to say anything to each other, just watching the sunset. The gold melted and blended with the reds the pinks and the oranges, all of them being swallowed by the lake and leaving them with only the stars and the moon.

"Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas?"

"No… The year has just gone by so fast."

"So … What did you get me?"

She looked at him. "Well… I'm not going to tell you, but should I give it to you today or tomorrow?"

"Today?"

"Yeah… you can exchange presents on Christmas Eve."

"Today then."

"Okay."

And with that she got up and sprinted off toward the school, Harry following close behind. He saw her run through the doors to the school close quickly behind her, as if swallowing her whole. His feet carried him quickly up the stone steps. Pushing his way through the mamoth oak doors he stepped into the castle. She had already passed through the entry hall and was running wildly through the labrynth-like halls of the school.

/Okay. I hope she went to Gryffendor because that is where I'm going./

The portrait swung open to reveal the red and the gold of Gryffendor, golden fire birning brightly and dancing with much vigour./Hermione isn't down here? What, did she lose my present in her room/ He smiled. /Maybe I should at least try... /

Taking a few steps back, he breathed in deeply and took off, tearing up the girls staircase. He got to the fifth stair when the walls and the staircase began to tremble. The stairs under his feet sunk down into a stone slide. He landed at the bottom hard. /Well it was worth a try. / Sighing, he walked up the boys staircase and turned the handle to the dorm room, stepping inside. The floor was blanketed with red and white rose petals. The room smelled of vinilla. He looked up and found the hangings pulled around his four postar bed, a white candle on each side, the two flames shedding little light on the room. Harry walked over to his bed and pulled the hangings back to reveal Hermione. She was wearing a red silk robe that stopped just a few inches above her knee. She held up a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses."Happy Christmas, Harry."


	10. 10

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy with school, my job and I just recently had surgery on my toe, so 1. I'm in pain 2. I'm busy and 3. I'm completely stressed. I'm sorry the chapter is so late but I've already stated why. So think of this as a gift from me to you this Christmas season. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

----------

11

The scenery around him just seemed to zoom right past as the scarlet engine was snaking its way through the valley. The ginger haired boy sat there, his forehead resting on the cool glass of the window of the train compartment. He stared lazily out the window, every once and a while pass a proud tree, standing tall and mighty over the grassy meadows now covered in snow, but it would be out of sight within a few short seconds. All he would have to stare at then would be the clear blue sky and the bright clean snow, not yet spoiled by human hand.

/I still can't believe they're letting me come back… after all that's happened. /

His mother had told him it would be fine to return to the school earlier than expected, if it was okay with Dumbledore, and of course it was. What had happened was the preparation for the wedding, the wedding itself and helping Charlie get ready was supposed to take up the all of the Christmas Vacation. Well during the whole thing everyone seemed happy about it, not scared, but so comfortable with this, it had just seemed right. Not everything, I'm sad to say, always works out the way we wish it would.

-----2 days ago-----

Charlie and his soon to be bride were sitting out in the backyard holding hands, so tenderly, watching the sun set behind the snow covered trees, it was like a fairy tale. He had found his princess and would go live in and adorable little cottage in a quiet little meadow. Oh how perfect their life would be together.

"Well, I should probably go hit the sack now, we do have to get up early tomorrow for rehearsal."

A weak smile spread across her face. "Yeah."

"Emily? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, Charlie. Don't worry. I'll be all yours in 2 days."

He squeezed her hand gently. "You could never know how much I love you, Emily."

Her face softened. "Thanks" That was all she could say?

/Give her a break, she's the one who's been making all the wedding arrangements, she's probably just tired. /

"Yeah," he leaned down to kiss her good night, but she turned her head and he got her cheek.

"Night." She had said it, no emotions, not happy, sad, angry, or agitated; she had just said it plain and simple, as if she were bringing a feud between the two of them to an end. He trudged up the stairs, and went into his room kicking his boots to the other side of the bed. Snuggling under his warm sheets, he laid his head on the downy soft pillow.

/Everything's fine. Don't get so worked up. If there was something going on she'd tell me. /

His eyes shot open. One day! One day till the wedding. He sat up with a large toothy grin and scratched his head, but as he did so he heard a noise, something crumpled. Taped to his hand was a letter scribbled on a half sheet of paper. Confused, he began to read.

Dear Charlie,

I'm so sorry. Lord knows I love you dearly, but in the days nearing the wedding I finally began to realize I just can't do this. I don't know what or why it is but my heart is telling me that I love you but I don't deserve you. You are too kind, sweet, gentle, intelligent, caring and funny, you're perfect. While I'm jealous. I never had a real family. My mother left us when I was young because my father was an alcoholic and he would beat me because I reminded him of her, he thought I'd leave him like she did.

I found that I was slowly beginning to hate you because of that very reason and I couldn't bear it. Next is the hardest for me to say, but while we have been together I have been with other men, terrible ones. I don't know what I was doing with them, maybe trying to raise my self esteem, maybe make myself think I was good enough for you, because they weren't good enough for me. It just made me feel worse. I've come to the conclusion that, while it may kill me to do this, you're life would be so much better if I was out of the picture completely. I love you Charlie, and I hope someday you will come to forgive me.

Love always,

Emily

He set down the paper and let tears that he'd been painfully holding back fall.

-----

Ron and Ginny had found Emily a few miles down the road with a gun in one hand and the barrel on her temple. They tried to stop her, screaming, telling not to, she had too much to live for, but they were too far away. She had pulled the trigger just a few minutes later, when they were only a few feet away. He would never be able to get that image out of his head. Her face was filled with such sadness and confusion, and when she had pulled the trigger, her big doe eyes shot open and her body just went limp and fell over, like a giant rag doll. He saw the color began to drain out of every bit of skin exposed, her eyes still staring at the sky. The crimson liquid poured out and puddle around her head, some sneaking its way out the corner of her mouth.

-----

After all that had happened Molly was practically shoving him out the door, saying his brother needed to be alone. He believed that would be the worst thing to do in this situation, but she too was mourning over Emily's death, the girl had been like a daughter to her and she just wanted to talk to Charlie without any interruptions.

The mountains began to part exposing the little village of Hogsmede. It was now time to put on that mask and hide his pain and confusion from the world and return to his old happy go lucky self. This would be hard to do, he just thought of Harry and Hermione and a smile would come to his face.

/This might be easier than I thought. /


End file.
